Blackmist
by inusai978
Summary: Kasumi is a young Husky, trying to survive in a world where survival is all that matters. She is soon saved by a scarred Kishu from her own demise and sees a new perspective on the world. But when distressed dogs come to their pack in hopes of recruitment, Kasumi and her friends are soon thrust into a war that will change the fate of dogs forever.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or it's characters. Only my OC Kasumi and a few others i'll introduce later.**

"Stop it! I'm sorry! Please stop! Father, please!" Kasumi was screaming in agony as her father threw her to the rocks injuring her leg. She yelped in pain as the rocks scarred her thigh deeply and fell to the ground. "You little bitch! Do you really think I'll forgive you?! She died because of you! You're pathetic! You'll always be a weakling in my eyes!" Her father uttered those word out of sheer hatred. It reminded her of how alone she really was in the world. Kasumi saw her father stalking towards her, but then soon heard a howl. It was the howl of rage and vengeance. She then saw a flash of white tackling her father, like a blizzard blowing over him making him fall into submission. "F-father..." Kasumi whimpered one last time before blacking out.

When she finally came to, she heard a soft voice. She was reminded of her mother comforting her during stormy nights. The only difference was that it was a male voice. Her vision was blurry, but she saw two silver eyes staring down at her. Never before had she seen eyes this brilliant. They were clear as water, shining in the moon's radiance. She was infatuated by the sight, but was soon shocked when her vision cleared. It was a white dog, most likely a Kishu. His face and body were covered in scars. Kasumi cringed at the sight of his snowy muzzle bathed in crimson. _Was he the one that saved me?_ Kasumi thought. _Did he fight against my father?_ _if so, why?_ "I see your finally awake..." The Kishu said. Two subordinates entered the den, one with a rabbit in it's mouth. "Kyoushiro-san, we brought lunch." The two dogs stopped in their tracks as they saw their leader wrapped around a young husky, a female of her species. Everyone was silent, until Hachi one of the subordinates spoke. "So...who's the female?" Hachi asked awkwardly, while Jiro, another subordinate chuckled silently.

Kyoushiro glared at them. "I found her near the canyons, her father was trying to kill her so..." Kyoushiro stopped there knowing that Hachi and Jiro knew the answer. "Why did you save me?" Kasumi asked. Kyoushiro just stared at her, then laughed. Jiro and Hachi joined in the laughter. Kasumi, not getting the joke growled in frustration, "What's so funny?!" Kyoushiro stopped laughing and stared at her in affection, his eyes made her blush a bit. "Why wouldn't I save you. My instincts reacted to a dog in need and so I acted. There was no way I was going to let you die." Kasumi widened her eyes in astonishment. This young dog was talking like a mature seven year old, and yet he looked like he was only a year old. But Kasumi wasn't convinced. Why would a strange dog offer affection to another who wasn't related by blood. She was always taught to defend and care for her own. It was the way the world worked. If anyone crossed her family's path, they would be seen as an outsider. Still, this dog who was named Kyoushiro helped her. It gave her a new insight on things. "Thank you..." Kasumi's voice quivered silently. Kyoushiro gave her a self-assuring smirk. "Don't mention it pup." Again that wise voice seemed to crack inside his playful demeanor. Kasumi huffed. _I'm almost as young as you!..._ She thought. This wasn't a complete lie, she still had two more months until she could be as tall as him. "Ahem" Hachi coughed gaining Kyoushiro and Kasumi's attention. "Should we introduce her to everyone else Kyoushiro-San?"

"Oh, that's right... there's other pups playing near the slope." Kyoushiro immediately rose to his paws, leaving Kasumi's side. Kasumi gave a sad expression missing the warmth from Kyoushiro's fur. Jiro tilted his head in concern. "Can you stand pup?" his asked. "Kasumi!" she blurted out, irritated by the annoying nickname. "My name is Kasumi! please don't call me pup... it... angers me..." Silence defeaned the den. Only the sound of pups yipping and playing distantly was all they could hear. Kasumi looked down terrified by the silence. _D-did I say something wrong, why is it so silent? Are they going to hurt me?_ she heard the pawsteps of a dog walking towards her and she dared not to look up. "Look at me..." Kyoushiro said softly. Kasumi couldn't bare to disobey this dog and did what she was told. Kyoushiro gave a serious glance that made her flinch inside, but she dare not move. She wouldn't let this dog drag her down like her father once did. Then something striked inside of her. A feeling of courage surged within her. It wasn't a rebellious feeling or even an act out of fear. It was confidence. To even the score, she gave a menacing growl towards the white dog, that suddenly suprised him. Jiro and Hachi peeked behind Kyoushiro and gaped in shock. Never before had they seen a female pup show so much determination to defend herself. It was almost frightening to them and yet very pleasing. Kyoushiro chuckled. "You're a really headstrong female Kasumi." Kasumi blinked in confusion. "Huh?" What had gotten into her? One minute she was cowering in fear of these dogs, then she felt a strong feeling swell inside her own heart. She never would have dared to defy her father like this. Whatever it was, she wanted to feel it again. But... why was Kyoushiro complementing her?

Without a word, Kyoushiro and Hachi exited the camp. Jiro being left to marvel at this young female. "So, are you coming." he smiled and beckoned his head towards outside. Without hesitation, Kasumi stood up and strode over to catch up with the others. Jiro walked next to her and whispered, "Hey, word of advice, don't forget what you felt back there. Confidence is important for your life. Kasumi nodded. The wound where the rocks struck her still felt painful to walk on. But Kasumi ignored it and kept moving forward; Towards a new chapter of her fated encounter with the young, scarred Kishu they called Kyoushiro the Silver.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

Days have passed since Kasumi was welcomed into the pack. The other pups were happy to have a new friend, or otherwise "Big sister" as younger pups called her. Jiro and Hachi were generous enough to teach her fighting moves and often taught her to hunt. They treated her like a member of the family. _But... my family is dead..._ she thought. Kasumi felt like everything was happening so fast. Her mind spiraled in confusion, questions rushing in like the river flowing in front of her. Whenever she was troubled, she liked to find a stream or even a lake and hear the sound of the water swelling. Even the sound of pawsteps splashing the water made her feel at peace... _Wait, pawsteps?_ Kasumi turned her head to hear the thudding steps growing louder and louder. In an act of instinct, she leaned down ducking and a brown dog leaped over her then tumbled into the snow clumsily. Kasumi raised her head and cautiously walked over to the dog, tail raised and teeth bared. But then the aggression ceased, and a new feeling of relief that this dog was not an enemy, but a friend.

"Jiro, what do you think your doing?" Kasumi sighed. Jiro stood on his paws and shook the remains of snow off of him. He gave a cocky grin and answered, "Just testing how well you could sense me." Kasumi gave him a confused look while Jiro grinned slyly, "It was all part of my brilliant plan to strengthen your senses for when a real enemy strikes. You can never be too careful, especially when the pack isn't here to protect you." Kasumi scoffed. "I can take care of myself, you and Hachi taught me all there is. I can handle anything that comes at me." Jiro stared at this stubborn female. It's only been days and already she thinks she has the strength of 90 dogs. When would she realize that the pack looks up to her, cares for her... As Jiro was lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize the warning bark from Kasumi. In an instant, Jiro was rather awkwardly pinned to the ground by another dog, only this time it was a pup. "Jirooooo!' the pup whined. "Why did you run off like that?! You promised teach me hunting moves. You can't break a promise! Kyoushiro-san would be pretty mad if you broke that promise. Kasumi fought back a chuckle while Jiro's ears drooped; almost frightened if Kyoushiro did find out that he broke a promise to a pup. Choked by his own words, Jiro finally managed to regain his composure. "C-cut me some slack Rick...hehehe.

As the three made their way back to the pack, they met up with a few males who warned them about a bear sighting near the falls. Kasumi had never seen a bear before, but heard that they were relentless and extremely vicious. She heeded the warning and without haste, went to check on the pups. She had never been more protective of the pups than she was now. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was still a pup in their eyes. She wanted to show them that she could protect herself. But that selfish thought soon subsided. Even if she had known them for only a few days, she felt indebted to them. But could she really see them as family? Would she ever get over her past and move on? And what about Kyoushiro? What was he to her?

"Big sis?" Rick looked up at the young female. "Y-yes Rick?" Kasumi stammered, bringing her full attention to the pup. "What is it?" Rick was silent for a few seconds and couldn't utter a word. He sighed and looked away. Kasumi gave Rick a comforting lick. "Don't worry..." She said, "I don't think one bear would be stupid enough to trek towards a huge pack of wild dogs. You'll be safe here." But Rick wasn't enjoying the sentiment, and felt irritated. "Come on Kasumi, if you think a bear would be enough to make me tuck in my tail and flee then you're mistaken. You're not my mother, you can't expect me to feel safe over a few words and expect everything will be alright! Besides, I could shred that bear to pieces before Kyoushiro could even blink!" Kasumi was shocked at the outburst and giggled delightfully. Rick tilted his head in confusion. "Wha-What's so funny?!" he growled. As the laughter subsided, Kasumi sighed, "Nothing, it's nothing... It's just that those were the kind of words I said to my own mother when I was just a few weeks old." Rick was silent for a moment, not even shocked by her words. "Oh..." was all he could say. Kasumi nodded and continued.

"When I was younger, I was always an adventurous pup. Always looking for trouble, only to come back with a few bruises. I never cried or felt afraid. My mother always scolded me for leaving the den without permission. While my father... he always glared in the distance at the attention I was getting. But I always felt there was something more to that. It wasn't that he was worried, but he was rather furious at my recklessness. He could always find something at fault and blame it on me. And when I had the courage to rebel, well... It went downhill from there. My fears rose, while my tears ran down endlessly. And all I could think of were two words. "I'm sorry."

Rick couldn't believe what he was hearing, then again he had a much similar experience. Except there was a minor reason behind it. His father hated and shamed him for being friends with a wolf/dog mix. Rick was a purebred; which was rare for wild dogs, and his father felt ashamed of his son associating with a wild beast and spent every minute to prevent him from seeing the dog again. His father was manipulative and selfish and Rick hated every minute spent listening to him.

"It's okay Kasumi... I can understand what you went through. Well, except you had it way worse than me... Your father was wrong to treat you like that for no reason. And you have no reason to be sorry for what happened.

Kasumi shook in fear, _You're wrong Rick... I should be sorry._ She thought. She trusted the pack enough to feel safe once again. But what would happen if they found out what happened before Kyoushiro saved her? How would they feel if they knew she kept the biggest secret from her past that could change everything around her? "Huh?" Rick looked over to the other pups in the distance. "Weird, they looked troubled." Kasumi saw the pups and agreed. They were agitated and restless. Did something happen? Rick and Kasumi made their way to the troubled pups and heard more of the conversation.

"Why would you say something like that? You know Kyoushiro-san would never do such a thing!" one pup said. "Yeah, He wouldn't look down on a pup like that no matter what gender he or she is!" a white pup said. "Lay off guys!" a spotted dog growled, "I was voicing my opinion!" the white dog growled low. "What, that females are only qualified as weak mates and not soldiers? That's shameful Takashi, even for you!" Kasumi was disgusted by what she was hearing, and soon anger crept through her. Rick bounded over to the arguing pups. "What's going on guys?" Rick asked. The white dog looked down in anger. "Why don't you ask Takashi, after all he voices his opinion so i'm sure it won't be so hard for him to tell you." Takashi snarled furiously, "I said shut it!"

"Calm down Takashi, before you wake up the whole pack!" one pup pleaded, "We don't have time for this Himari still hasn't come back from the forest and Kyoushiro will be furious for driving her away like that!

"Takashi..." a cold rage swelled up in Kasumi. "What did you do?" Takashi looked up at Kasumi and could see that she wasn't playing around, she was furious. "I-I-I told her that Kyoushiro-san wouldn't make her into a true member of the pack and only would see females as mates to the males of the pack. Then I told her that if she wanted to prove herself, you have to bring back a fang from the bear..." Kasumi widened her eyes, "Are you insane?! That's the most immature act I have ever heard of! Kyoushiro would never do or say such a thing! You endangered a pup's life because of that foolishness. That's not what a true male would do Takashi and for that I'm ashamed of you.."

"I'm sorry..." Takashi said quietly. Kasumi let out a sigh. "If only those words could bring her back..." Kasumi said to herself. She looked at the sky and could see dark clouds forming. "We don't have much time... Rick, go to Kyoushiro and inform what happened. Pups, go back to the den. I'll take care of the rest. Kasumi ran into the forest. "Kasumi, wait!" The pups called out. "You can't go! if you go in there, the bear will rip you to shreds!" she skidded into a halt and looked back at the pups. She smiled and said, "It's alright i'll find Himari before the bear tries to take her away. Besides we don't have much time it's about to rain and the scents will be gone before Kyoushiro can rally up search parties. And what kind of female would I be if I couldn't protect my own family?" The pups widened their eyes in admiration. Not only did she say the words that they were longing for. This female was willing to die to protect a pack member. "Big sister..." one of the pups eyes swelled in tears. Without another word she sped off into the dark forest with nothing but tears and a smile. _No regrets..._ She repeated in her mind, _No regrets..._


End file.
